


Love of A Merman

by moonycoco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycoco/pseuds/moonycoco
Summary: Tired of city life, Chanyeol moved in to a small town where everyone knows everyone. As a writer, it's easy for him to move wherever he wants to.Little does he know that this town is not as usual as any other town. People here are scared of something-or rather someone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Love of A Merman

It's 7am when Chanyeol finally made his way out of his house to look around the town. This is his first day living here. He doesn't regret abandoning his life in the city.

"Good Morning Chanyeol." Yixing, his new neighbor who's reading a newspaper on the front porch greeted him as he made his way out of the house.

"Ah-hi! Good Morning to you too, uhm-Yixing!" Chanyeol greeted back.

"Where are you headed too?" asked Yixing who folds the newspaper to focus on him.

"I'm just gonna look around, haven't got the chance yesterday as I was busy with the moving." said Chanyeol.

"Okay mate! Have fun!"

"Sure, thanks!" Chanyeol made his way to leave his porch

"Oh by the way! Careful not to go down deep in to the woods." Yixing warned him.

"Why?" Chanyeol can't help but be intrigued.

"Because deep in to the woods, there's a lake."

"Why? What's with the lake?" eyebrows furrowed as he asked yixing. It's weird, usually locals took pride of their wonders, but this is strange.

"There's always an incident linked to that lake. Travellers goes missing, their bodies never found. Legend says that in that lake, a Merman resides. It'll pull you deep down 'til you are part of his world." Yixing said casually as he sips his own coffee.

"Folks who survived the encounter said that the merman has the most angelic voice they ever heard, it can make you crazy. His voice is like a lullaby as he sing a song to lure you. Fortunately those folks has some beewax and was sane enough to cover their ears with it, seems like it's no myth at all." Yixing added.

\--  
He paid no heed to their warnings, it's 21st century, who still believes in those?? They are all myths or so he thought.

With book, pen and blanket in his hand, off to the woods he go.

He just followed the trail so he would still find his way out.

\--  
Only when his stomach grumbled that he notice that sun is beginning to retire, he was too immersed in writing thay he failed to take notice of his surrounding. He folded the picnic cloth and took his belonging.

As he made his back, a voice made it to his ears.

"Come to me~" a voice rang in his ears followed by a giggle.

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, heart beating faster.

"I am here~ follow my voice~" he can't help but to look for the owner of this melodic and enticing voice.

Why does this voice sounds familiar? It feels like home. This is the same voice he hears in his dreams. The same voice that tells him he will wait for him in every lifetime in his dreams. The same voice that sings him lullabies in his dreams whenever Chanyeol is sad and exhausted.

A sudden wave of longing hit him with full force. What is happening?

Head turning in every direction looking for the owner of that voice. He let go of his belongings as he took a step to follow that voice.

"That's right, follow me~" mind going in haywire he failed to remember his neighbor's warning, "I've waited for so long~"

He ran and ran 'til he made it to the lake Yixing was talking about.

He was taken aback by the sight that greeted him.

He was graced by the beautiful sight of a man with skin as white as snow, hair as black as night and eyes as blue as the ocean.

Head adorned with beautiful crown that compliments his beauty.

The man, or rather merman who's tail is as red as blood glistening under the water, is glowing. The merman is glowing, it can beat the moon. He looks so ethereal.

He looks back at the merman who's looking at him longingly. Anyone would be scared if they saw him, but Chanyeol? He feels none of that.

"Baekhyun." he muttered under his breathe. He was surprised by his own voice, he doesn't know where that name came from. Everything is new to him but somehow it's not.

"You're back, Chanyeol." said the merman smiling, eyes watering as he opened his arms to welcome Chanyeol whose feet is on autopilot to dive down in the arms of the beautiful merman.

He doesn't know what's happening but it feels right, it feels like normal, it feels like home.

"You're home, my love." Baekhyun said as he buried his face in Chanyeol's neck

Then memories came crushing in.

Memories of him and this merman.

Memories of their love.

Memories of pain as the townsfolk attempted to kill the merman but of course Chanyeol wouldn't allow it as he covered Baekhyun's body as arrows after arrows were shot with the intent to kill.

Memories of promises

"I'll find you Baekhyun" promised Chanyeol as he took his last breath.

\--  
"You came back Chanyeol." Baekhyun's voice snapped him back to reality, as he brought their faces closer, thumb caressing Chanyeol's cheeks. "I feel so alone, I've waited for hundreds of years my love," tears streaming down the merman's face.

"I'm back love, I'll never let them tear us apart again." Chanyeol swore as he meet Baekhyun's lips in a passionate kiss. Thousands of promises were conveyed throught the kiss.

Chanyeol was never seen again.

La Fin

\--

Épilogue

"A man named Park Chanyeol went missing in this small town, locals said they last saw him entering the forest. Authorities found his belongings deep in to the woo-"

Yixing shut the television offand sighed

"Another year, another innocent soul." he muttered as he looked out of his window, staring at Chanyeol's porch.

He didn't fail to warn him, he thought.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
